Seme ou uke?
by SushiHitsugaya
Summary: The GazettE. AoixReita. Aoi est un vendeur dans une boutique de vêtements, un jour un nouveau vendeur arrive et lui pose une question qu'on ne pose pas tout les jours!


Pairing:Rei x Aoi

auteur: sushihitsugaya

Disclamer: Les the GazettE ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage! faudrait que je vois avec la PS si je peux pas faire une garde alterner

Rating: M. héhé un lemon bien juteux si vous voyer ce que je veux dire!

Note: cette os je l'ai écrit pour Ma Riki chérie qui aime ce couple, et ne trouvant pas beaucoup d'os sur eux... j'ai décider de l'écrire je l'ai pondu en deux petite heure! elle ma reformuler certaine phrases et a corriger mes fautes.

bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas a commenter!

Pov aoi

Je m'appelle Aoi, j'ai 33 ans et je suis vendeur dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter style rock gothique.

Le dernier employé avec qui je bossais est parti, ou du moins s'est fait virer à cause de sa tendance à trop boire, se droguer et venir totalement défoncé au boulot. Le patron a donc recruté un nouveau vendeur. Les seules informations que j'avais sur lui, étaient qu'il avait un look plutôt atypique et qu'il avait 31 ans… je vais allez loin avec ça moi, tient...

J'étais à l'arrière boutique entrain de ranger le matériel quand j'entendis le bruit d'une clé tourner dans une serrure et quelqu'un entrer.

« - Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda la personne qui venait d'entrer. »

Je me rends dans le magasin et tombe nez à nez avec un jeune homme blond, les cheveux en l'air et un bandeau sur le nez…. bon bah ça doit être lui...

« - Je m'appelle Reita et je suis le nouvel employé.  
- Le boss m'a parlé de toi, moi c'est Aoi. Ici c'est le magasin et là d'où je viens c'est l'arrière boutique, è droite se trouve la salle pour les employé et à gauche les toilettes. Si t'as des questions, hésite pas.  
- Oui, j'en ai une, t'es gay? »

Je le regarde étonné… à ce moment même mes yeux doivent rassembler à deux énormes soucoupes volantes. On ne lui a jamais dit, à ce gosse, qu'avec ce genre de choses, il fallait être délicat et pas aussi … cru.

« - Ça ne me dérange pas d'être avec des filles... Mais je préfère tout de même les garçons. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- C'est le premier truc qui m'est passé par la tête. »

He beh... Ça promet, moi je vous le dit ! Le mec en me voyant ils se demande si je suis gay ou pas …

« - Seme ou Uke? Reprit le blond.  
- T'es quand même pas sérieux, là ? ! !  
- Si si, je suis très sérieux! *sourire* Alors seme ou uke? Perso, moi je préfère dominer"

Un barjot ce mec est un barjot! … quelle bonne idée il a eu, le patron, d'engager cet espèce d'énergumène….

« - Bon le magasin va ouvrir, soit professionnel!  
- T'as pas répondu à ma question!  
- Oh un client arrive.  
- pfff, vas y défile-toi! A murmuré le bandé"

Je suis allé accueillir le client, qui était un jeune adolescent.

POV Reita.

Il est à mon gout…Par contre il a une tête de seme c'est pas possible ! En tout cas, ça doit être un sacré coup !

Je le vois sourire à ce client, pff encore un adolescent en rut.  
Nan mais je le crois pas ! Le gamin vient de lui pincer les fesses et l'autre baka n'a rien sentit... Huuum musclé son cul, miam.

Nan mais c'est quoi le numéro de charme qu'il lui fait ce gamin ? ! Il prend une moue qu'il essaie de faire « mignonne » en se plaignant de son ventre… mais dessape-toi, tant que t'y es !

Je décide de fourrer mon nez ou plutôt mon bandana dans cette affaire ! Sérieusement il se croit où celui là ? ! J'avance vers eux et les coupe dans leur conversation.

« - Bonjour, vous avez besoin de conseils ? »

Le gamin devient blanc en me voyant.

Il prend rapidement un t-shirt, il paya et s'empressa de partir, petit merdeux va!

« - T'es content ? Tu l'as fait fuir! Dit le brun.  
- En même temps ce petit con te draguait et te faisais du rentre dedans. Tu pourrais être son père il est con ou quoi ? !  
- Moi au moins je plais, c'est pas comme toi qui fait fuir !  
-pff »

POV Aoi.

Ça fait une semaine qu'il bosse ici,  
ça fait une semaine où il me pose des questions bizarres, sur moi, sur ma sexualité... Eh oh on est pas chez mémé!

D'ailleurs, j'ai apprit par mon cher cousin Uruha, que Reita était son meilleur ami, et que cet homme était un vrai bourreau des cœurs qui serait prêt a tout et n'importe quoi pour attraper sa proie dans ses filées, selon lui j'ai du soucis à me faire.

Encor une journée de travail, on fait du rangement dans la boutique, j'ouvre un rideau pour voir l'état de la cabine, si elle ets présentable ou non, si elle est sale, si quelqu'un n'a pas oublié quelque chose, d'ailleurs je vois un truc qui brille par terre, je me baisse pour le ramasser. C'est une boucle d'oreille, je me relève et sens une présence dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et voit mon collègue blond juste a quelques centimètres de moi. Une légère panique prend possession de mon corps et sans que j'ai le temps d'agir, je me fait plaquer contre la paroi de la cabine, une de ses mains contre le mur, près de mon visage.

il se penche légèrement en avant et me regarde fixement dans les yeux…

Je sens mes joues rosir à une vitesse folle.

« - Toi, t'es un uke. »

… … … Nan mais il en a pas fini avec ça ? !

« -Tu sais que tu me rend dingue… »

Il approche doucement son visage du mien.

« - Et tu m'excite terriblement… »

A sa remarque je deviens rouge écarlate.  
Il commence à m'embrasser, j'essaye de me défaire de son emprise mais impossible, il me tient les bras.

Bon je suis vraiment désolé, mais aux grands mots les grands remèdes.

Je lui mets un coup de genou au niveau de ses précieux bijoux de familles, il se plie en deux et j'en profite pour lui administrer une droite.

POV Reita.

Ma lèvre saigne un peu, j'essuie mon sang du revers de ma main.  
Il ma fait mal ce salop… mais il m'existe encore plus…  
Je vais t'avoir crois moi et tu vas tellement me sentir passer que tu va en hurler de plaisir.

Je te vois partir en courant le rouge aux joues…. C'est vraiment un Uké…héhé

2 semaine depuis cette incident.

Tu a désormais baissé ta garde, et c'est maintenant que je réattaque.

Tu ferme le magasin pour la pause de midi et tu vas dans le local des employés pour manger, je te suis et une fois rentrée dans cette salle, je ferme la porte a clé…

Tu me regarde surprit, je vois bien que tu ne comprends rien de ce qu'il se passe.

Je me rapproche de toi et tu recule a chacun de mes pas, très vite tu te retrouve bloqué, entre moi et le frigo.

« - Tu sais que tu m'excite de plus en plus ? Et tu as eu de la chance que je ne sois pas passé à l'attaque plus tôt. Tu n'auras pas mal, enfin si tu ne te débat pas bien sur, mais rien qu'en goutant mes lèvres tu deviendras accro et tu ne voudras plus me quitter ! En plus toi, j'ai bien envi de te garder tu n'es pas comme tous ces chaud lapins arrogants et complètement vulgaires.

- Et tes chevilles, ça va ? Dit le plus agé.  
- Elles vont tres bien merci. »

Je lui fait un de mes sourire charmeur qui ferait fondre _n'importe quoi.  
_  
Je me rapproche un peu plus de lui et passe un bras autour de ses hanches et place une main au creux de ses reins.

Je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes…. Elles sont si douces, si chaudes, si pulpeuses.

Je laisse ma langue parcourir ses lèvres pour qu'il me donne l'accès à cette antre humide, que je convoite depuis tant de temps.

Nos langue se touchent, se caressent, me rendant dépendant de lui à chaque minute qui passe  
Je l'attire vite sur le canapé, moi au dessus de lui, je le contemple….Il est si appétissant mon Aoi.

Je lui dépose plein de baisers papillons dans le cou et m'attarde sur un petit endroit en particulier, que je lèche, que je suçote et que je mordille dans un but bien précis.

Il émet un petit gémissement tout à fait adorable, me faisant sourire. En reportant mes yeux sur son cou, je vois qu'un jolie petit suçon s'y trouve, signe qu'il m'appartient, rien qu'à moi…

Je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt, parcourant de mes mains son torse si doux, puis le lui retire.

Il a un de ses torse...hum j'ai tiré le gros lot !  
Je lui dépose des petits baisers sur ce dernier, m'attardant sur les deux petits boutons de chaires, leur réservant un traitement encore pire qu'à son cou.

Ça le fit se cambrer et un frisson parcouru tout mon corps… j'aime cette sensation !

Je défis doucement sa ceinture histoire de le faire bien languir, puis une fois ceci fait j'envoie son pantalon baladé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il est en boxer devant moi, sous lequel je peux facilement voir une belle bosse.

J'embrasse cette dite bosse qui durcit encore plus au contact de mes lèvres.

Il s'accroche au canapé et émet d'autres gémissements.

Je le fais attendre, j'adore ça, bien que je commence moi aussi à me sentir a l'étroit dans mon jean.

Voyant que je ne fais plus rien a part l'admirer, il commence a enlever mon haut.

Il caresse mon torse du bout des doigts, puis me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Tu me fait souffrir... Dit-il d'une voix lascive. »

Et passe sa langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres…

Putain qu'est ce qu'il peut être bandant ! Non je ne peux plus me retenir, je veux le gouter, gouter le doux parfum de son cru...

Je lui hôte son boxer.

Devant mes yeux, une belle virilité bien gonflée, ne demandant que l'on s'occupe d'elle.

Je le saisi a la base, et commença a donner des petit coups de langue, puis des plus grand sur toute la longueur de la verge encore et encore, jarreta le supplice en le prenant totalement en bouche en faisant des mouvement de vas et vient.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'excitation augmentait, plus il était proche de l'extase.

Il ne pouvait plus se retenir et se déversa dans ma bouche, cette sensation chaude sur ma langue, son sexe se contractant, j'aime ça…  
Il a un gout vraiment exquis… indéfinissable.

J'avale sa semence et léche son sexe.

Je reviens à l'hauteur de son visage.

Il est tout rouge, en sueur et essoufflé par le plaisir par le plaisir qui je lui procurais et les gémissements qu'il avait émit.

Je me dévêtis entièrement et plaça mes doigt devant sa bouche, il les suçota si sensuellement, que l'excitation monte encore plus en moi.

Je lui introduisis un doigt dans son intimité que je bouge légèrement. Un deuxième puis un troisième. Je lui faisais des mouvements de vas et viens et des mouvements de ciseaux, dans l'espoir de l'habituer à ma présence…

« Ahaaah ah ! »

Que ses gémissements m'excite.

Je veux lui donner du plaisir, le pénétrer, me sentir en lui, le prendre sur le champ !

Je retire mes doigts, et le pénètre le plus doucement possible.

Le temps qu'il se fasse a ma présence je ne bouge pas et je me contente de l'embrasser le plus passionnément possible, puis j'entame de lents va-et-vient le temps qu'il se fasse à la présence de mon imposant mini-Reita, un fois ceci fait j'augmente la cadence, c'était trop dur de rester en lui snas pour voir rien faire !

Une symphonie de nos gémissements respectifs remplissent la pièce, je me sens allé et venir en toi de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort ! C'est tellement agréable d'être en toi, et cette sensation !

Tu te cambre.  
J'avais visé juste, je tapais en plein dans sa prostate, je n'allais plus pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps.

Il se libera entre nos deux corps et je me libera en lui dans un grand râle de plaisir.

Tu as la bouche légèrement entrouverte, laissant s'échapper des gémissements de « venu »

Je m'approche de ton visage et je capture tes lèvres pour te donner un baiser digne de ce nom, reflétant tous les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égare, toi ma proie tant convoité…

Je m'effondre à tes cotés.

Tes yeux, expriment tout, ton amour, même si tes paroles, jusqu'a présent, exprimaient le contraire.

« - Je le savais que t'étais un uke...  
- Baka. Dit Aoi tout rouge.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime »

Je ne crois pas que l'on va ouvrir la boutique cette après midi, on va surement s'atteler a une tout autre activité, hé hé.


End file.
